


Пьянчуги

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: К чему приводит небольшая попойка двух друзей.





	Пьянчуги

Коди шел по улице, вдыхал приятный аромат моря, идущий с набережной, в душе его пели птицы, и хотелось хоть немного отдохнуть. О да! Он устал. Проработав над последней законодательной инициативой для Одесского архипелага по вопросам администрирования и взаимодействия между министерствами, маршальствами и прочими ведомствами целый месяц без выходных, он ощущал себя вымотавшимся. Ха! Раньше Коди мог не спать неделю-две и вполне справлялся с такой перегрузкой организма, а тут всего-то пять дней… похоже, он стареет.

Впрочем, эта мысль нисколько не омрачила его настроения. Он шагал по тротуару, мысленно прокручивая планы на день. Сейчас он купит пиццу и закажет любимый кофе навынос. Обязательно нужно зайти в любимую кондитерскую и прикупить миндальное печенье, а еще не забыть пирожные. Коди снова улыбнулся, предвкушая прекрасные выходные. Еще больше радовало то, что выходных у него будет четыре дня.

Перейдя дорогу и направившись в сторону ряда бакалейных заведений, которые занимали всю левую часть улицы, Коди замер перед витриной мясного магазина. Он не жалел, что переселился с основного острова, включавшего в себя два района Старого Города, сюда, на один из самых малых островов — Лесной. Он ему казался маленьким, рустикальным раем, где жизнь текла медленно и размеренно. В то же время его рай находился в непосредственной близости от Острова Одэс, отчего добираться на работу было легко и довольно быстро — переправиться на пароме да проехать пару улиц по городу.

Оторвав взгляд от красивого куска индюшачьего мяса, Коди снова отругал себя за привычку накупать слишком много и двинулся в сторону пиццерии. Приятные мысли делали его рассеянным, поэтому, услышав звук автомобиля, он на него не отреагировал, и сильный удар сзади по ноге оказался действительно неожиданным. Коди почувствовал не столько боль, сколько шок.

Он упал на землю и с тихим стоном схватился за левую ногу. Стало безумно больно, так больно, что в глазах темнело. Прижав к себе поврежденную конечность, Коди тихо заскулил. Именно в этот момент его кто-то схватил за плечо:

— Господин, с вами все в порядке? У вас что-то повреждено? Простите, я так виноват, я не заметил… не справился с управлением. Что с вами? 

Взгляд Коди немного прояснился, и он посмотрел на говорившего. Это был высокий альфа, рыжеволосый, с зелеными глазами, до смерти напуганный. И тут Коди прорвало.

— Вы… Вы… Да из-за вас я получил травму, наверное, даже сломал ногу. Как мне теперь идти на работу? Как вы себе это представляете, я же не могу взять больничный сейчас, в разгар законодательной миссии. Сейчас же экватор сезона, — возмущался Коди, а из его глаз текли огромные слезы. Выходной был загублен.

Впрочем, альфа послушал его стенания лишь пару минут, после чего, посчитав, что у него шок, оттого он и рыдает, повез в единственную на острове больницу, а точнее, амбулаторию. Сидя в машине, Коди перестал ныть и теперь только тихо плакал, глядя в окно. Сердце альфы сжималось. 

В больнице довольно быстро определили разрыв связок и сильнейший ушиб, произвели все необходимые процедуры и сразу же отпустили пациента домой. Коди, словно обидевшись на торопливость, молчал и грустно смотрел в больничное окно.

— Давайте я вас доставлю домой! Если вам необходимо куда-то заехать по дороге, я вас завезу!

— Давайте! — агрессивно отозвался Коди. — Везите меня в отделение жандармерии!

Альфа стушевался и опустил протянутую руку.

— Давайте не будем делать заявление в жандармерию. Я возмещу все убытки. Мы же можем договориться? — пролепетал он.

— Вы хотите мирный договор? Я же утратил из—за вас трудоспособность! – вновь начал заводиться Коди.

— Да! Я оплачу все лечение и восстановительный период, — когда Коди приготовился возмутиться, альфа добавил: — и моральную компенсацию.

Коди резко расслабился. Мысленно подсчитав, что ему вполне уместны дополнительные средства и он сможет купить себе собрание томов Древнего права, на которое давно копил, он согласился:

— Хорошо! Я озвучу сумму, но не думайте, что обойдетесь дешево.

— Да-да, конечно! Я вас отвезу? 

Коди кивнул, и альфа под руку провел его к авто. По дороге альфа задал вопрос, стоит ли заглянуть куда-либо еще после больницы. Немного помявшись, Коди все-таки озвучил свои желания.

Прибыв домой и выпроводив альфу, желавшего остаться и помочь бедняжке-омеге, Коди довольно рухнул на диване в гостиной, распаковывая пиццу и присматриваясь к костылям.

День медленно тек, как и ожидал Коди. Было хорошо и лениво, когда раздался звонок коммуникатора. Коди предпочитал исключительно внешние гаджеты, поэтому, когда потянулся за аппаратом, упал с дивана на пол и завыл от боли. Чертыхаясь, он ответил на звонок.

— Коди! Приезжай! У нас срочный заказ, нужна твоя экспертная оценка, — весело защебетал Риккардо, его партнер.

— Не могу, Рик, у меня травма. Разорваны связки и сильный ушиб ноги, — злорадно ответил Коди.

— Ты нужен здесь, только ты можешь по документу «прочитать» все о нем, — продолжил друг и коллега.

— О, боже, Рик, что ты несешь? Я травмирован, на костылях. Хочешь, сам приезжай!

И только он произнес это, как Рик закричал в трубку:

— Прекрасно! Еду к тебе!

Коди заполз на диван и устало откинулся на спинку. Он понимал, что лучший друг, скорее всего, планировал напроситься на небольшую алкогольную вечеринку с возлияниями.

Через полчаса Рик вошел в его дом, давая датчику считать отпечаток ладони и радуясь, что вредный друг не исключил его из системы допуска.

— Эй, Коди, милашка, привет! — радостно заголосил Рик. Коди в ответ тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на ящик пива в руках друга. Рик расстался со своими альфой и омегой неделю назад и теперь старательно, при любом удобном случае, топил свою боль в пиве. На самом деле Коди не верил ни в любовь Рика к этим ребятам, ни в страдания друга, но старался всегда его поддерживать.

Рик упал на диван рядом с другом и посмотрел на его загипсованную ногу.

— Мда, плоховат ты! Даже хуже меня!

— Не начинай, Рик, я не в настроении! – перебил Коди, но Рик в ответ только хмыкнул и погладил его ногу.

— И как тебя угораздило, а, друг? — Рик схватил маркер и стал выводить на гипсе сердечки.

— О боже, Рик, ты как маленький! Меня сбила машина. Один наглый альфа, — в этот момент коммуникатор Коди подал сигнал, что на счет поступили денежные средства.

— Ого! Это кто тебе скинул такую кругленькую сумму? — Коди удивился, а вот Рик выглядел как-то уж очень довольно. – Обзавелся богатым любовником?

— Дурак! — и Коди кинул в него подушкой.

Они ели пиццу и пили пиво, веселились и смотрели фильмы. Двое друзей были уже в подпитии, а оттого веселы, когда Рик заговорил заплетающимся языком:

— А он надежный, тот «фальфа», ик? 

Коди оторвался от созерцания бутылки пива.

— Он заплатил мне за травму. Вот! Значит, точно надежный. — Коди перевел взгляд на Рика, и их взгляды надолго встретились.

А потом они неуклюже потянулись друг к другу. Рик неверными руками притянул Коди за подбородок и поцеловал.

— А давай станем семьей! — сказал он и как-то глупо хихикнул.

— Давай! — многозначительно протянул Коди.

— И альфу этого возьмем в семью!

— Возьмем!!!


End file.
